Let the World Spin
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: [DemyxRiku] Spin with me?...And feel the world slip by:: After all it's nice when it's simple


**Author's Note: **Second Demiku ever people! And I'm the one who posted the first! To those of you that didn't read the first story for this pairing it's called "Playing the Dozens" and I wrote it. Please check it out! To those of you who did read it:

"WELCOME BACK TO THE DEMYXRIKU FANDOM!!!"

Let's get it on! WHOO!

Also the run on sentences in here were done on purpose. So no complaining about that peoples.

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine. I no own. Is not mine. Is stupid that way.

- - - - - -

_The sun is so_

_Pretty_

…

_It feels good to be with someone_

…

- - - - - -

You're lying next to him in a field and even though it's not covered in flowers or littered with fun park equipment and such it's still nice being here. Even if there's not much to do.

He's smiling blissfully unaware of life's short-comings and you can't help but marvel at how _happy_ he is just being with (with you) in a boring green field. Your eyes skim the surrounding area and you have to admit it's pretty dull. It's just a plain stretch of green land and it doesn't even vary in shades of green; it's the same shade all the way through.

So you turn to him and ask him the question that's been bugging you ever since he first started bringing you here (you can't remember when it all started).

- - - - - -

_I like it_

_Here_

_With you_

_It's pure all the way through_

_Just green_

_The exact same green_

_Simple_

_It makes life seem simpler than it is_

- - - - - -

His answer surprises you because you're not used to him being so serious. But it's alright because when he is it reminds that he's still human and he does know how you feel whenever you're not exactly ecstatic.

So you except his answer (as deep as it is) and settle back down. After all, he's right. Life seems much simpler when you're not surrounded by other people and instead you're just reclining in green bliss.

You don't say anything, and neither does he. But that's alright. Because it's simpler that way.

Finally after many minutes have ticked by he jumps up (you raise an eyebrow) and then he starts doing something that takes you completely off guard.

He spins.

And spins.

He throws his arms out far and twirls his body in spirals.

And he spins. He just spins.

But now you're staring at him because as far as you can tell he just started _doing _this for _**no** reason_at_ **all**. _ So you ask him what the heck he's doing and when he responds you find you're mouth go dry because it's such a _simply happy_ answer to such a rude question.

- - - - - -

_Can't you tell?_

_I'm spinning_

- - - - - -

It's so childish. But he looks so happy that you decide not to correct his behavior. After all, the world needs more people like him.

You try to lie back and relax again but you find you just can't quite manage to stop craning your neck to see him spiraling around in loopy circles. And there's a strange itching in your leg that tingles in the oddest manner.

Perhaps he notices your discomfort or maybe he's just physic because the next thing you know he's grabbing you by the wrist and hauling you to your feet. And against your self-control you let out a small gasp at his cheerful grin and find yourself starting to become at ease already.

When he asks you his next question he's wobbling and his eyes aren't quite focused but then, you realize, he has been spinning on his own for quite a while.

- - - - - -

_Riku?_

_Will you spin with me?_

_C'mon it's fun!_

_Just spin…_

…_With me…_

_Forever_

- - - - - -

You feel kind of stupid at first and you keep your arms close to your sides. But then he yells at you to spread them out and you comply slowly and hesitantly at first but soon you're spreading your arms as wide as they'll go and you're laughing with him because there's something about this that is so simply stupid and pointless that is just fills you with simple ecstasy.

After only a few minutes of spinning you begin to forget your fear of being spotted by someone you know (or just anyone in general) and you finally allow yourself to sink into your current situation.

Your fingers are spread and you twirl around with him nearby and you think to yourself that with your fingers widened out like this you can actually _feel _the _world_ whooshing past you.

And you're spinning in the center of it all.

But the best part is you're not alone.

- - - - - -

_See? _

_I told you_

_It's fun to let the world _

_Go spinning past_

_It all looks so blurry _

_But it's nice that way_

- - - - - -

You're so busy being enveloped in nothing but sheer joy you don't notice when your two best friends stop and stare at the two of you spinning there like idiots.

But the girl turns to the boy and wonders out loud what they're doing, and if you'd heard her you'd have probably shouted something rude back because it's so _obvious _that you're spinning and she really shouldn't have to ask to see.

But your other friend hears her and he merely shakes his brown spikes and smiles. You would have been proud if you'd heard his answer because his answer is simple and clear. He knows what's going on.

- - - - - -

_Kairi can't you tell?_

_They're busy being dizzy_

_Together_

_Isn't that nice?_

- - - - - -

She doesn't answer him and you would be pretty sure that's it's because she just doesn't get it. She studies too much, she works too hard. Maybe she'll get it someday but you're too "busy being dizzy" to explain it to her right now.

It's hard to tell how long you and he spin in that field but when it's over you're disappointed. Because after all. It was fun.

And at first it was a little weird and frankly sickening because you felt like you were gonna hurl after a while. But it doesn't take long for everything to just become one big blur and then the stomach issues cease to exist entirely.

And once they're gone it's like you can really feel the world.

But it had to end eventually so you don't complain and besides…

The two of you can always come back again to spin some more.

Wouldn't that be nice?

Just the two of you?

- - - - - -

…_Spinning Forever…_

- - - - - -

**Author's Note: ** Well wasn't that sweet? I feel like a big ball of fluff after writing this. Please review and write your own Demikus!

bliss


End file.
